


Hel Plays Dead by Daylight

by Monafied



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monafied/pseuds/Monafied
Summary: Hi, this is extra credit for my Myth and Legends class. I hope you're happy, Mrs. Rowley. Now everyone will know I am a Legion simp. :(
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Hel Plays Dead by Daylight

As Carina walked down the path in Helheim, she was met with the sight of many lonely souls who glared at her with piercing eyes, jealous of her luxury of life. Carina glared back and began barking at the undead spirits, frightening them causing them to hide behind nearby objects. Carina laughed and continued on her journey to meet the infamous, Hel, the goddess of the dead. Just when Carina approached the location where Hel resided, she heard a crisp crunch beneath her feet. She glanced down and saw the shattered remains of a rotting skull which laid underneath her shoes. Carina’s face scrunched in annoyance, “Damn, Hel, you live like this?” she thought as she brought her leg back than forward, striking one of the larger chunks of the skull, sending it flying across the blood-soaked soil in front of her.  
  
Carina eventually reached Hel’s dwelling place and loudly knocked on the decaying, wooden door. She waited patiently for someone to answer the door but got no response. She knocked once more and still no one answered. Irritated, Carina repeatedly slammed her fist against the door, screaming, “Let me in… LET ME IN!” Finally, the door swung open and Hel stood in the entrance with a displease expression pasted onto her hideous face.  
  
“Who dares touch my doorway with their revolt- Oh. Carina, it is you.” Hel’s eyes relaxed at the realization.  
  
“Hey, girl, I got the perfect video game for you to play!” Carina said cheerfully as she pushed past Hel and made herself comfortable on the couch made from human skin and bones.  
  
“V-video game?” Hel questioned, her voice raspy. “What species of living monstrosity is that?”  
  
“We got this thing called technology back in the living world, it’s amazing and that’s what I'm gonna show you right now.” Carina chirped, patting the spot on the couch next to her. Hel flumped her body onto the couch, her bones creaking with every movement she made. Carina did not give Hel any time to settle down in her seat as she quickly shoved her phone into her face. Hel flinched slightly then slowly took the phone into her wrenched hands. The screen displayed a dark forest with four human-beings standing in the middle, the look of fear adorned on their faces. Bright, white letters that spelled Dead by Daylight caught Hel’s attention.  
  
“What do those words say?” Hel asked.  
  
“Dead by Daylight,” Carina smiled, “It’s basically a game where four survivors need to power five generators in order to escape the evil clutches of the killer who’s trying to slaughter 'em all. I won’t get into the lore right now though, it’s a lot.” Carina tapped the screen, giving it time to load the main menu. “You can choose which side you get to play, so either the killer or the survi-”  
  
“Killer,” Hel interrupted  
  
“I figured…” Carina opened up the list of killers and showed the screen to her. “I’m broke as hell so that’s why we’re playing on mobile, haha. The killers I got right now are the Trapper, the Hillbilly, and the Legion but you can still look at the other ones though.” Hel hesitantly tapped on the screen, surprised that it reacted to the touch from her blue fingertips. The Hag caught her attention.  
  
“I desire to perform with her,” Hel said while pointing at Hag’s character.  
  
“Are you gonna pay to unlock her with your own money?” Carina blurted out.  
  
“Huh-”  
  
“Yeah, I thought so. I told you already I am broke as hell so you’re stuck with the options I already gave you.” Carina sighed. “I like the Legion cause Frank is hot, hoo boy.” Carina swiped on the screen and clicked on the Legion. A young-looking guy in his late teens appeared wearing a black leather jacket with a gray hoodie underneath it, camouflage jeans, black sneakers, and each article of clothing was stained with dark scarlet blood. He has a tattoo of a skull is painted onto his neck as well. The most eye-catching aspect of this character was the mask he wore, a simple white mask with two circles for eyes, and a spine-chilling smile was drawn on with a black marker. The mask, too, is smeared with an excessive amount of blood.  
  
“How do you find this being attractive? You are unable to see his fa-”  
  
“He just is okay!” Carina snapped. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear then took a deep breath while closing her eyes. Hel watched her with annoyance as Carina released her breath, opening her eyes then smiling. She clicked on a button and the screen changed to the queue menu. Carina handed the phone to Hel and they patiently waited for the match to start. When the screen turned black and the loading screen appeared, Carina grinned. “You got this, Hel! All you gotta do is kill 4 people and you win!” Carina hyped up Hel.  
  
“That is the simplest task that can be asked of me,” Hel stated. The screen glowed again and the camera revolved around the Legion before the perspective changed to first person.  
  
“You move with this and attack with this,” Carina explained, pointing at each button on the screen. “Those red things are the generators the survivors need to repair. A good way to find them is just by patrolling generators.” Carina watched Hel move the Legion across the map then suddenly an explosion can be heard and an orange icon appeared on one of the generators. “A survivor is over there!” Carina exclaimed.  
  
“Disgusting pests,” Hel growled. She made her way over to the generator and found bright, red scratch marks on the floor instead of a survivor.  
  
“Survivors leave those marks when they run, follow them!” Carina explained. Hel quickly went in the direction of the scratches and soon spotted a person running. She began chasing after them, determined to kill them. Carina pointed at the button in the bottom right of the screen, “That’s the Legion’s special attack, Feral Frenzy. It basically gives you a speed boost, lets you jump obstacles as quick as a survivor, and allows you to put deep cuts into them that can down them if they’re not quick enough to heal.”  
  
Hel clicked on Feral Frenzy and quickly caught up to the survivor. She attacked them with ease, causing them to let out a blood-curdling scream while blood covered her screen. Hel attempted to attack them again but then, suddenly, the Legion’s vision blurred and they hunched over, groaning in pain. “How come this being is so fragile? It is not difficult to slaughter humans.” Hel complained.  
  
“If it was that easy to kill survivors then the game wouldn’t be fair.” Carina shook her head. She then explained all the basics to play the game to Hel and she was instantly hooked. Hel quickly adapted to the game’s mechanics and played match after match for hours. Carina sat in silence as she watched Hel mutter curses under her breath whenever a survivor stunned her with a pallet or dodged her attacks. She sighed, she was obviously bored but Hel was oblivious to it since she’s so invested in the game now.  
  
Suddenly a loud voice echoed throughout the room, “Hel!” it boomed. Hel almost dropped Carina’s phone but she caught it before it touched the ground. She quickly stood up to see her father, Loki, enter the room. “Hel, there are thousands of souls waiting to enter Helheim! What in the underworld have you been doing all this time?!” Loki scolded Hel.  
  
"My apologies, father. It will not happen again.” Hel returned the phone to Carina then quickly withdrew from the room. Carina, speechless, slowly made her way to the exit.  
  
“H-haha! Nice to m-meet you, Mr. Loki! And… see you l-later!” Carina screamed before bolting out of the room. Loki’s face widened in confusion, then shook his head when he heard Carina’s hysterical laughter slowly fade away in the distance.


End file.
